leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Minion
]] Minions are units aligned with one of the teams. They spawn periodically from their nexus and advance along a lane towards the enemy nexus. They attack automatically any enemy unit or structure they find in their way. There are four kind of minions: melee minions, caster minions, siege minions and super minions. Lore Minions are magical constructs summoned for battles. They are not fully sentient beings, they are controlled by summoners. Summoning minions requires a constant and massive amount of magical energy. Nexuses focus magical energy from powerful crystals. This energy is enough for sustained minion spawning. The destruction of a nexus stops the summoning magic. Minion bodies can be magically constructed from several sources, including animated magic scrolls, animated sand, magically animated bolts of cloth, and even sound. Necromancy is a minion summoning technique that uses dark magic to reanimate . Most known practitioners of necromancy come from the Shadow Isles. While not magically constructed, living minions share many traits with magically constructed minions. Voidborn summoned through are controlled by those who have the magical power required to use them. One of such persons is . A Celestial Being known as is frequently followed by minion like spirits known as that aid him in his tasks (though they are more like companions than outright minions). The earliest recorded use of minions for battles was at the battlefield known as Summoner's Rift, where summoners from ancient sides known as the Protectorate (Stag crest) and Magelord (Owl crest) fought against each other. Gameplay Minions start spawning from the Nexus at 1:15 and keep spawning every 30 seconds for the rest of the match. They spawn in this order: Super minions (if active), three melee minions, one siege minion (intermittently, change to Super Minions if the enemy in their lane is destroyed), three caster minions. Behaviour Minions walk along a lane until they find an enemy unit. When they find an enemy unit, they attack it. When they find several enemy units they choose their target following a priority system. They prioritise their targets following this order: # Enemy champions attacking an allied champion. # Enemy minions attacking an allied champion. # Enemy minions attacking an allied minion. # Enemy turrets attacking an allied minion. # Enemy champions attacking an allied minion. # The closest enemy minion. # The closest enemy champion. Once a minion has chosen a target, it only switches to a new target if the new target has a higher priority. If they see a new target with the same priority as their current target, they keep attacking their current target. Minions reevaluate their target every few seconds. For instance, if an enemy champion attacks an allied champion and then stops attacking, minions will keep targeting the enemy champion for a short time after he stops attacking. When the target of a minion leaves its sight, the minion switches to a new target or keeps advancing if there are no targets within sight. Main Stats Every 90 seconds (i. e., every third wave) the strength of new minions increases. Minions deal 50% increased damage to Turrets and about 40% reduced damage to enemy champions. The armour of turrets is reduced when enemy minions are nearby. Minions have 325 movement speed. Types Minion related items The following items affect the way champions interact with minions. Each item can be improved to work more effectively: * * * Apart from these, the Banner of Command, described in the Buffs section, allows champions to buff minions. Buffs Minions can be buffed in several ways. The is an item that can be used to strengthen a minion. It has the following effects on the minion: *Greatly increased attack damage, health, armour and magic resistance. *Immunity to magic damage. *Damage taken from turrets reduced by 30%. *The gold gained by the minion goes to the champion who strengthened it. The Banner of Command cannot be used on super minions. Killing Baron Nashor gives the buff to the champions that are alive in the killing team. Buffed champions have an aura that provides several buffs to nearby allied minions: *Speed increased to 90% of the average speed of nearby champions, up to a maximum of 500. *Resistance to slow effects. *Area of effect damage, damage over time, and persistent effects are reduced by 75%. This doesn't affect super minions. Destroying an enemy provides a small buff to allied minions in the lane where the inhibitor was destroyed. Pushing advantage: If the average level of a team is higher than the enemy's, their minions receive the following buffs: * They deal 10% bonus damage to enemy minions. Apart from that, if the leading team has taken more turrets than the enemy, this damage is increased by a further 10%. * They take less damage (flat) from enemy minions. The amount of this reduction is: 1 + (turret differential × level differential). Apart from that, if the difference in average levels is 3 or higher and the leading team has destroyed two or more towers more than the enemy in a single lane, their minions become Enraged: * Their bonus damage is increased by a further 90%. * The flat damage reduction is increased by 7 more points. Champion Buffs Many champion buffs and heals work on minions, but generally prioritise champions. Champion buffs that work on friendly minions: * (Movement Speed and Attack Speed) * (Movement Speed) * (Movement Speed if running towards him and AoE Magic damage if they're near enough to each other) * (Movement Speed) * (Increased Armor/Magic Resistance and a dash) * (Delayed AoE) * (Heal) Champion spells that can be used on friendly minions but do not buff them in any way: * (Reposition Pix) * (Blink) * (Dash) Creep Score When a champion deals the killing hit to a minion or monster he earns gold. Dealing this hit is known as "last hitting" and is considered one of the most important skills in League of Legends. The creep score (CS) is the number of minions, monsters, and champion pets a champion has last hit. The game displays this value in the top right corner of the screen. The stats window that the game displays when pressing the Tab key lists the creep score of each champion. In the early and mid game, CS and KDA can be used to compare how well a player is doing against their lane opponent. Many champions use their autoattack (AA) to last hit. Some champions, especially AP champions, use low cost, low cooldown target or area burst spells to last hit. Game Terminology Some game terms related to minions: :Farming: Last hitting minions to earn gold and experience. :Lane Momentum: The strength with which the minions in a lane advance without champion aid. :Pushing: Attacking enemy minions to keep allied minions alive and allow them to advance along their lane. :Freezing: Preventing enemy minions from pushing the lane without pushing them back. :Monster Wave: A wave of minions so big that it can destroy most or all of a turret without champion aid. :Free Farming: Farming without being confronted by an enemy champion. :Proxy Farming: Farming behind an enemy tower. It's easier than conventional farming because there is no interference from allied minions, but it's usually much more dangerous. :Split Pushing: Attacking several objectives at the same time when at least one of the objectives is a lane turret. Trivia * If the champions do not take part in the battle, the minions in one of the teams will eventually win the game. The team that wins is random. * When minions scan for a target, it is possible for a champion to pick up aggro multiple times from a minion. Minions can constantly pick up aggro from you and can follow you through the jungle. * By default, each player sees their allied minions and structures in Summoner's Rift in blue and the enemy minions and structures in red. This is just a visual effect, it has no practical effects in the game. * Minions that destroy enemy turrets, nexuses, or champions without the help of an allied champion are sometimes called "Winions". Media Music= ;Related Music Tales from the Rift - Login Screen Bit Rush Arcade Ahri - Login Screen |-|Videos= ;Related Videos There Will Be Mayhem 2016 All-Star Event - League of Legends| PROJECT Minions| |-|Gallery= Old Minions.jpg|Beta Test Minions Minion Development.JPG|Purple Siege Minion Model Snowdown Showdown Minions.png|1st Snowdown Showdown Minions Minions VU concept 01.jpg|Minion Update Concept 1 Minions VU concept 02.jpg|Minion Update Concept 2 SRVU Minion concepts.jpg|Minion Update Concept 3 SRVU Red seige minion concept.jpg|Minion Update Concept 4 SRVU Super minion concepts.jpg|Minion Update Concept 5 Minions Blue.jpg|Summoner's Rift Blue Minions Minions Red.jpg|Summoner's Rift Red Minions Minions fight 1.jpg|Minions Fight 1 (Summoners Rift) Minions fight 2.jpg|Minions Fight 2 (Summoners Rift) Minions fight 3.jpg|Minions Fight 3 (Summoners Rift) Howling Abyss minions.jpg|Howling Abyss Minions Minions Pool Party 2015.jpg|Pool Party Minions Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoner's Rift Minions Snowdown concept.jpg|Snowdown Minions Update Concept Minions StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Minions Model (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Patch History de:Vasallen es:Súbditos fr:Sbire pl:Stwory ru:Миньоны zh:小兵 Category:Minions Category:Gameplay elements